Twilight of Magic
by Arciadrian
Summary: Thirty years ago, the most feared Dark Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, met his death at the hands of Harry Potter. Now, a new Dark Lord is rising, and his rule may well put Voldemort to shame. Do not read if you hate character death!
1. Weakening

**The Twilight of Magic**

**Prelude: Weakening**

**A/N: Alright, I knew I said to many of you, I would never write a Harry Potter fic. This is proving me wrong. But beware, this is not a bedtime story. If you don't like important character death, please do not read. I won't add any more spoilers, but don't get mad at me if your favorite character dies. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Prelude: Thirty years. So much had changed in thirty years. Thirty years since the day of glory, the fall of Lord Voldemort. Thirty years since the triumph of Harry Potter, and the restoration of peace and justice. A lot can change in thirty years.

Shortly after his voctory, Harry Potter was officially inducted into the Order of Aurors, and he rose rapidly over a span of three years, to become head of thier ranks. He had three children, James, Lily, and Albus Potter. He married Ginny Weasley, and she was also a distinguished Auror in her own right. All three, James, Lily, and Albus, passed through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James exceeded even his father in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily became a legend for her brillient Charm work. Albus passed both, scoring off the charts on both Defense, and Charms, and also Transfiguration.

Ronald Weasley, second of the three great heroes responsible for the death of Lord Voldemort, married Hermione Granger, and they had two children, Rose and Hugo. Rose became an accomplished Potions master, and Hugo studied extensively to become a Charms prodigy. He surpassed all but Lily Potter, and his own mother. Ronald became an Auror, and was nearly as feared by dark wizards as Harry Potter himself. Hermione founded the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, then went on to work with her husband as an Auror.

Of other distinguished personages, Arthur Weasley became Minister of Magic after Kingsley Shacklebolt retired. Molly Weasley aided her husband as his greatest advisor. Percy Weasley went on to become head of Magical Law Enforcement. George Weasley owned and opperated Weasley's Wizard Weezes for almost ten years before he expanded the one shop into almost three hundred worldwide. Charlie Weasley died while working with dragons in Romania. Bill Weasley had one child, Victiore, with his wife, Fleur Delacour. Both worked for Gringotts Wizard Bank.

The Order of the Pheonix was officially disbanded by it's surviving leader, Harry Potter, shortly after Lord Voldemort's death.

Minerva McGonagall was named Headmistress of Hogwarts, a possition she held until her death, whereupon Filius Flitwick succeeded her.

Yes, a lot can change in thirty years. But then, what if all that had changed wasn't so good?

:Prelude End:

William Hill had been on the London police force for nearly ten years, but he'd never seen anything like this. They had gotten a random call that a man had killed seven people, and was still in the area. They had gone to investigate, and had come across this very strange man, wearing a black cloak. His face was hidden. He stood maybe 6'1", around 150 pounds.

"You are in my way, Muggles." His voice spoke out, a soft voice, somehow warm, but still cold at the same time. He had stopped moving when they had come into view, and he stood quite still.

The chief spoke up."You're coming with us, sir. We've had a report that you've killed a number of people in this burg!"

The man laughed. The sound sent shivers up Will's spine."I've no intention of spending the night in your filthy muggle prison. Now move, or I'll make you."

The chief grunted."Take him in boys. We've got more things to do than arrest a smart alek."

They moved forward, and before most of them knew it, everything was over.

The man's arm whipped forward, and a bright green light flared in the alley. When Will blinked, all of his patrol but him was dead. He looked in terror at the man, who's hood had been thrown back when he moved. He had long blond hair pulled back into a tail, and bright golden eyes. He was very handsome, but Will could only concentrate on what the man held.

A slender wand, maybe fourteen inches long, which was glowing slightly at the tip. The man smiled at him, and pointed the wand directly at him."Soon, muggle, your kind shall know far more than you wish. But you, my friend. shall not live to see that day of glory." His smiled widened, and he spoke again."_Avada Kedavra!"_

Once again, the light flashed, and Will heard a rushing sound, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Hmmm! Gotta love this chapter! Oh, by the way, the Dark Wizard at the end is mine, so please don't use him. I've actually wanted to write a story like this for a long time. Be gentle, as this is my first HP fic, and I haven't read the books in a while. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Rise of The Pheonix

**Rise of The Pheonix**

**A/N:No, The Pheonix is not Dumbledore come back to life. You'll find out more later, but this chapter has a little of Fawkes in it. **

Daemon surveyed the scene with a slight smile on his face. Eleven muggles, all killed by a wizard, should bring the Aurors in due time. He raised his wand for the fifth time that evening, and made a complicated motion with it. He smiled again. No, this time the Aurors would be in for quite a suprise.

Sure enough, seconds later three loud _cracks_ sounded, and a bright light flared. He turned, and saw two men and a woman caught in his spell. He'd planned this out quite well. He pointed the wand at the woman, and said,"Ah! I have the great pleasure of addressing the lovely Gabrielle Delacour?"

She looked scared, but she nodded. Daemon smirked, and carressed his wand gently, and said,"Thirty years ago, Harry Potter killed the man who was perhaps the greatest wizard ever to live. Now, I will easily blot out his memory with one of my own. I will allow you to live, but your companions . . . ."

He slashed through the air with the wand, and the two men fell soundlessly to the ground, dead. He smirked at Gabrielle, and leaned closer to her, whispering,"Tell your brave Ministry I am here, and I am going to win. I am The Pheonix. And I shall burn you away." With a loud _crack, _Deamon disapparated.

Deamon appeared out of nowhere, standing before a huge gate that barred a long drive leading to a dark manor house. He walked forward, and the gate twisted into the shape of a face, and demanded,"State your purpose!"

Deamon raised an eyebrow."I am here to see Draco Malfoy. You will allow me entry." The gate creaked open, and Deamon walked through. He went up to the door, and rapped the large serpentine knocker against the black oak. Seconds later, the door creaked open, a servant standing there. He studied Deamon, and sid,"Perhaps you should come back tommorow, master . . . ?"

Deamon smiled."No, I am afriad that I have very urgent business with Master Malfoy. Wake him, and send him to the study. I will be there."

The man sputtered,"But sir! You cannot give orders in this house!"

Deamon turned slowly back to the man, and pulled out his wand."You were saying?"

The man swallowed, and said,"He wil meet you in the study, Master."

Deamon smirked."Yes, he will." And he swept off, his long black cloak making a swishing noise over the lush carpets. He reached the study, and pulled the door open. Going to Malfoy's desk, he sat himself down. He listened, and soon footsteps sounded right outside the door.

Draco Malfoy entered the study, and glared at Deamon."I hope, sir, that you have e very good reason for waking me in the middle of the night."

Deamon raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward, and said,"Once, Malfoy, you served Lord Voldemort-"

Draco interrupted him."I will not be accused of any such rubbish! I am the head of one of the-"

But he didn't finish. Deamon whipped out his wand, and pointed it calmly at Draco. Malfoy crumpled to the floor, his screams suddenly filling the study. But Deamon flicked his wand at the door, and no sound could pass outside. He raised his wand, and said,"You will not interrupt me again, Malfoy. You once served Lord Voldemort. His reign ended many years ago. But now a new era is starting. Will you serve me in this, Malfoy? Will you serve the new Dark Lord, and become more powerful than you've ever dreamed?"

Malfoy lay panting on the floor, glared up at Deamon. He silently shook his head, and Deamon sighed."You have chosen wrong, Malfoy. I'm sad to say, but your family line has ended." He raised his wand again.

But Draco was fast. He whipped out his wand."_Incarcerous!"_

Deamon burned the ropes away with a wave of his wand. He waved it again, and a dozen knives appeared, and hurtled at Malfoy. He deflected them, and slashed with his wand."_Impedi-"_

Deamon slashed throught the air, and green light flared out, striking Malfoy in the chest. He flew into the wall, and slid down to the floor. Deamon swept past him, and went through the house. He killed everyone he found, and then disapparated. When the Aurors arrived barely a few minutes later, all they found were bodies.

:"":

Harry Potter stood before the Aurors, wearing long black robes, with Ronald Weasley by his side. He riased his voice to be heard,"Quiet! We all know what happened! Two Aurors dead, and a mysterious fugitive. Gabrielle Delacour's report has been filed, and-" He broke off as his son, James, entered, looking worried. He went right up to his father, and whispered in his ear. Harry nodded, now looking worried himself."I want six of you to accompany me! Malfoy Manor has been attacked! Gather your things, we need to move now!"

:"":

Deamon moved through many houses that night. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Avery. All declined his offer. He seethed with fury, though of course he hid it well as he visited his last hope for followers.

The house was silent. And dark. He almost doubted that the man was even there. But no, he ascertained he was with a flick of his wand. Deamon walked up to the door, and pointed his wand at the knob. With a click, it opened. He swept over the threshold, and was assualted by the first anti-thief spell. He waved his wand, deactivating it. He laughed, letting the man know perfectly well he was there.

Deamon ascended the stairs, and blasted the bedroom door off its hinges. The same spell immobilized his quary. He went and knelt beside him."You were abandoned by her, you know. She left you for that filthy muggle. But I offer you a second chance. She will be yours, someday. But first you must be mine, and serve me until your death."

The young man had stopped struggling when he mentioned her. He had known the man personally many years ago. When they had both been at Hogwarts. He had met him while in his fith year, and the younger man had been in his second.

With a small sob, the man nodded, and said,"I will serve you! But you must give her back to me! I want her back! And I want to kill the muggle she left me for!" Deamon smiled, and said,"Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

The man sobbed some more, but said,"I will."

Deamon took the man's hand, and pointed his wand at thier interlocked fingers."Will you serve me until you die, and do as I ask without reserve?"

"I will." The man responded woodenly. Deamon smiled, and helped the young man to his feet."Welcome to the ranks of The Pheonix, Scorpius Malfoy."


	3. Memories

**Memories**

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't put an authors note at the end of the last chapter. Who was suprised to see Scorpius? And for those of you who write for Scorpius, he will be totally based on my ideas of him. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Deamon surveyed the wreckage. Another success. With this old house in ruins, he would be quite well known by many. Now there was only one more thing to take care of . . . .

Deamon disapparated, and reappeared in London. He strolled up to a very strange house, which the adress stated was Number 12 Grimauld Place. He brushed aside the anti-intruder charms, and blasted the door apart. He could have laughed at the convenience of it all. Potter had just moved out not a week ago.

Deamon viewed the inside with disgust. Then he cast the spell.

Huge, unbelievably hot flames roared through the ancient house, reducing it, and all of it's protective enchantments, to ashes. He didn't bother to recall the FiendFyre, knowing it would spread, and likely destroy the entire burg. He simply disapparated once more.

Next instant, he was standing before what was, if anything, much grander than the last. Huge white pillars graced the front of the manor. It had been hidden for centuries, but he'd found it after three years of searching. The last known home of Godric Gryffindor. Deamon lovingly caressed a pillar as he passed, and then entered the house.

The great hall of Griffindor Manor was decked out in red and gold, and a large marble statue of Godric himself stood in an alcove at the far end. Twin staircases curved up to the second of four floors. Deamon crossed to the fireplace, and flicked his wand. Flames flared up at once.

"Master." Scorpius entered the room, and bowed. He waved another two wizards in after him. One was quite old."This is Dolohov's son, Marcus. And this is Rodolphus Lestrange."

Deamon ignored the younger man, and focused on Rodolphus."You were married to Bella Lestrange, whom Molly Weasley killed? The lieutenant of Lord Voldemort?"

The old man nodded stiffly. He spoke softly."I wished to aid you in one way. I am dying, and wished to pass on vital knowledge. If you are to succeed, you must know why the Dark Lord failed. He became arrogant. You must not. He believed himself a god, and you must not. He thought himself immortal, but he was struck down."

Deamon nodded calmly."I am aware of this. You know well how Potter announced Voldemort's secret to the world. Horcruxes. Idoit, very foolish. But he was a Slytherin. Too power hungry to realize what he'd done to his soul."

Rodolphus stiffened once again, but Deamon waved him away."You may go, Death Eater. I have no need of you now."

The old man bowed, and left the room. Now Deamon turned to Marcus Dolohov. He sized the young man up, and said,"You wish to serve me?"

The man nodded, and asked,"Master, I am curious. You said that Slytherins are foolish. What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

Deamon smiled indulgently."I was a Griffindor. Perhaps the first Griffindor to become a Dark Lord, I daresay. Now, how skilled are you? Ah, you'll try to tell me you're skilled enough. I am sending you on a simple enough mission. You will bring me the wand of Luna Lovegood. She is not terrible skilled,and she lives with Neville Longbottom. She will be easy to deal with. Go."

Marcus looked shocked, but he bowed, and then left the room.

Deamon beckoned Scorpius closer. He flicked his wand at the door, and then said,"I am going after Potter soon. You must find more recruits! I cannot take on the Ministry with only two men! Bring me Six more, and then we will take on the Aurors. That will be enough. I want specifically James and Albus Potter. You will bring them to me."

Scorpius hid his shocked look well, and swept out of the room. Deamon frowned to himself, then he left the room himself, and the house entirely. He walked down the drive, and Disapparated.

Deamon smiled at the small patrol. Potter was too arrogant. Deamon was never arrogant. He was skilled. He wasn't overconfident, he was capable. He had never met his match in any duel. He had been told by James Potter himself that he was the next Dumbledore.

Deamon waited, but the Aurors didn't move. They were waiting for someone. Probably him. He had found them so easily. They had been invetigating the Malfoy Massacre, as the Ministry was calling it. Deamon smirked.

Then the Aurors started branching off. Potter stayed behind. Deamon couldn't believe his luck! He slowly stalked the nearest Auror, Dawlish. This would be beyond easy. One flick of his wand . . . .

A flash of green light alerted the others, though. He turned from Dawlish, and lazily struck down another. Then Potter arrived. He waved the others back, and drew his wand.

With a swipe of his fabled Pheonix Wand, Potter began to duel. Deamon matched him spell for spell, jinx for jinx. Curse for curse. Then, Deamon grew bored. He slashed his wand in a complicated motion that he'd actually invented, and Potter was thrown violently backwards. His wand flew neatly into Deamon's other hand, and the other Aurors were blown away as well.

Deamon advanced on Potter, ignoring the other Aurors, who were paralyzed. He pointed his wand at Potter's heart, and whispered so low that only Potter would hear,"So falls the legend." And then he raised Potter's own wand." _Avada Kedavra!"_

Potter gave a slight sigh as he died. Deamon turned to the others, and, with one spell, killed them all. He surveyed his handiwork in grim satisfaction, then turned back to Potter. He flicked his wand, and carved a bloody sign into Potter's chest. A pheonix, wings raised in preparation of flight. Deamon smiled, and disapparated.

Scorpius had been tailing James Potter for nearly two hours. He had gone into the old house minutes ago, and hadn't come out. Scorpius considered following him, but he knew that James couldn't disapparate. The house had been charmed.

Then James walked out, and Scorpius stepped forward. James went still, his hand twitching towards his pocket. But Scorpius' wand was already in his hand. He pointed it at James."Bad luck, mate. We were friends once. But now I've got a job to do. Will you come quietly?"

James swore at him, and plunged his hand into his robes.

Scorpius slashed with his wand, shouting,"_Incarcerous!"_

Thick black ropes flew from the wand's tip, and wrapped themselves securely around James' chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Scorpius waved his wand again, this time saying,"_Accio Wand!"_

James' wand flew from his robes and into Scorpius' hand. He pocketed it, and walked forward to grab James' shoulder. He turned on the spot, disappearing into the crushing darkness.

Deamon sat in his chair at the head of the table, and studied each of his new followers. Marcus Dolohov, returned from his mission. Scorpius Malfoy, also back from his abduction of Potter. A few others from Death Eater families, like Edward Avery, and Gregory Rookwood.

And a few of those captured, who had been successfully turned by use of a powerful spell that Deamon had invented. Much like the Imperius Curse, but the victim was actually altered, and now James Potter and Hugo Weasley served him with a fervor much like house elves.

Deamon spoke only one word, but the one word was filled with menace, and embellished with satisfaction.

"Soon."

**A/N: Ah, another great chapter. And sorry to those who like Harry, but he had to die. Same went for a few others. And yes, James and Hugo are evil now. I have a strange mind, but maybe you'll bear with me. All this has precidence later. I'm sorry to say, but this will be a short story, then I'll go back to writing for my other stories. But I hope it shall have a satisfying end, as all stories should.**

**Truly, Arciadrian**


	4. Rebuilding

**Fall of the Legions**

Deamon looked down the same table, not a week later. His plans had flourished. Unlike Lord Voldemort, The Pheonix never underestimated his enemies. Potter had been too powerful. As had the three others he'd had to kill. Ah, the expression on George Weasley's face when Hugo had struck him down. Priceless.

Now thier numbers stood roughly at ten. Joining himself, Scorpius, Hugo, Edward, Grogory, Marcus, and James were Albus, who'd taken his own skill to subdue, and Teddy Lupin, who was nearly impossible to find. And lastly, the very little known witch. She had been born almost fourty years ago, and was prodigeous with wandwork. Almost Deamon's equal. But he'd never have let her live if she were.

Known to only three people, of whom the girl was one, Lord Voldemort was not hierless. He'd had a child, a daughter. And that was the girl. The mother wasn't known, though Deamon suspected it had been Bellatrix Lestrange. And thier child, who they named Arca, had inherited her father's skill.

Deamon surveyed them all one by one, and then rose to his feet."My faithful friends. And yes, I say _friends._ Lord Voldemort attempted to blot all who cared for him out of this life. He was a fool. You are indeed my friends, for you stand with me. Tommorow, my friends, we strike. The Ministry searches for me, led by the insufferable Ginny Weasley. She'll have to be killed. And her daughter, Lily. And Rose, and a few others who pursued a career as Aurors. No Auror shall live past tommorow night. Collect your things, my friends. Tommorow, we march. Tommorow, we accomplish our ends. Tommorow, the Wizarding World shall rise above all others. Now, you are all dismissed for the night. Assemble in the entry hall tommorow morning at six. We leave then. Do not be late, or suffer my displeasure." He sat, and they all rose, and bowed. A symphony of "Master" rang through the room, and they all filed out.

Deamon put his face in hius hands, and tried with a sigh to erase his headache. His father had always told him that he must be strong, just like thier family had always been. And he would uphold that strength.

Deamon pushed to feet once again, this time allowing his aching muscles to show a tiny bit of weakness. He crossed to the door, and then followed the hall to his own quarters. He unlocked them with a complicated flick of his wand, and relocked them from the inside. Voldemort was right about one thing. You cannot trust those who seek power.

Deamon loved the rooms. They hadn't been changed since Godric Gryffindor had lived in this very room. Everything was decked out in red and gold. The bed was a magnificent four poster. Three doors led off the main bedroom, one to a lounge, another to a bathroom large enough to hold an indoor swimming pool, which it did. And the last led to a private study.

Deamon flicked his wand, and his robes shifted into more appropriate sleeping attire. He floppped on the bed, and then groaned as a knock came on the door. He rose, and with another flick, was again fully clothed. He opened the door with the same flick as before, and called out,"Enter!"

Scorpius bolted inside, and with a hasty bow, said,"The Aurors are attacking the borders!"

"What?" Deamon shouted. He pushed past Scorpius, and into the hall. He could hear the panicking people below, and he ran down the hall to the grand staircase that descended to the entry hall. Huge stained glass windows opened above the grand double doors, revieling flashes of light in the distance.

Deamon bolted down the stairs."To arms! The borders are threatened! The Auror's are here!" He dashed outside.

He could hear his followers behind him. Now he could discern figures in the night, thier wands raised. They were attempting to break his enchantments. Pity. None of them could. The only person who could have-

A huge golden flash lit the night, and Deamon swore. Granger. She was the only living person able to best his magic. He flicked a hand forward, and his followers ran forward with savage cries. He walked slowly forward, and observed the battle at first.

They were all there. Granger stood front and center, beating back all assualts by his men. Ginny Potter stood by her side. Lily Potter on her other side. He recognized various others, like Neville Longbottom. He could see Cho Chang, and Seamus Finnigan. He spotted a glimpse of Hagrid through the haze.

Deamon raised his wand. His men fell back, and an eirie silence descended. Then Hermione Granger stepped forward, and riased her wand. No one else moved.

Deamon smirked."Hermione. You think you can kill me?"

She smiled sadly."I knew you, you know. When you first started at Hogwarts. I knew who you were, and why you were so talented. I was one of only two who knew."

Deamon glared at her."I am what I have become. So what if you knew? It makes no difference now."

Hermoine shook her head."I can't kill you. I would be ending one of the most well known familes ever to live."

Deamon gritted his teeth, incensed that she actually knew."And that would be?"

Hermione smiled again."The noble house of Godric Gryffindor."

Deamon gasped. Other startled exclamations sounded behind him. She actually did know. And so few had known that Voldemort was hier to Slytherin. Deamon had hidden his lineage much better."How?"

Granger shrugged."How did I know? You look like him. And your family, the one's who pretend to be the Gedric family, have a few clues. If not for them, you would have always been hidden. But I knew."

Deamon didn't waste any more time. He knew Granger was trying to onfuse him. And he was the most accomplished legilimens of the century. She wasn't lying. He knew she didn't really want to kill him. But he wasn't going to Azkaban either. With a slash of his wand, chaos erupted.

Spells flew everywhere as his followers attacked the Aurors. But Hermione and Deamon stood in an isle of peace, apart from thier own furious duel.

Hermione was easily the most skilled person there. When thier duel was over, he would end it all with a flick of his wand. But she was skilled. And not the least bit taken by suprise, as Potter had been. They danced, thier wands twirling and slashing too fast to see. He attempted the same spell that had been Harry's undoing, but she managed to negate it. He growled at her, and then dueled harder than ever. She lost ground, taking a few steps back. He pressed his advantage.

Granger made one mistake, then two. But he didn't act on them. Then she made her last mistake.

She didn't look where she was stepping, and a wave of his wand, Deamon caused the ground behind her to turn to water. With a cry, she fell in.

Deamon ended the duel with a simple flick of his wand. Hermione's wand flew from her hand, and into his. He looked down at her, and for the first time since he'd openly declared himself, he felt a stirring of remorse. He fought it down, and riased the wand.

"Mum!" The cry came from the left. With a cry of shock, Deamon jabbed his wand at the woman who'd made the sound, and Rose Weasley fell to the ground in a heap. She was alive, but unconcious. Deamon turned back to Granger. Actually, she was a Weasley now too.

Deamon readied himself to kill her. Then a thought struck him. He lowered the wand, and said,"Who was the other?"

Hermione looked suprised that he'd put off killing her to ask a question. She licked her parched lips, and then answered,"Your brother."

Deamon laughed, raising the wand again."I have no brother." He opened his mouth to say the two words that would snuff out her life, then he lowered his wand again."Do I?"

Hermoine nodded."He was in a different family, because Voldemort would have killed you all. He hated Griffindor, and actually, it was he who discovered who you were. I found it in his papers. He was planning on killing you as soon as he was done with Harry." At the mention of Potter, her eyes filled with tears.

Deamon ignored them."Who. Is. My. BROTHER?" He shouted. Gold sparks shot out of his wand, which was still pointed at her. She flinched, and started sobbing."He- He's two years younger than you. He was . . . an Auror. Before you started your uprising. He's afriad of you, he thinks you'll kill him."

Deamon started at this revelation."Where is he?"

Hermione shook her head."I don't know. He vanished."

"No. He's here." A voice said.

The battle stopped abruptly. Most of the Auror's were dead, all but a few. They stood in a clump, with Hagrid in the center. Of his own people, only Gregory Rookwood was dead. James and Scorpius stood forefront, wands raised.

A new figure had appeared. He faced Deamon, and Deamon gasped. It was him. The newcomer looked exactly like he did. They could have been twins. Hermoine shouted at him, but Deamon silenced her with a flick of his wand. She lay there, utterly mute.

Deamon approuched his brother, wand at his side."Is it true?"

The younger nodded."Deamon."

Deamon swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry."And you are?"

His brother smiled."Valent."

Deamon turned to his followers."Get inside. Take them with you. Do not harm them."

They hurried to obey him, forcing the Aurors into the great entry hall. Deamon turned back to Valent, who stood there without moving. He opened his mouth to speak, but Deamon beat him to it."Why did you come here?"

Valent gestured towards Hermoine, who was still lying in the pool of water."She was telling you the truth. I'm your brother, and when I found out, I tried to find you. I did. But you had already started killing people. I was afriad. I'm not now. You can kill me."

Deamon stared tat him, and then laughed."Kill you? Why the hell would I kill you?" He stepped forward, and embraced Valent, who let out a suprised yelp. After a minute, he gingerly return the hug. Deamon pulled back, and flicked his wand at Hermoine, who sprang to her feet. She looked at him fearfully, and he stunned her by throwing her wand to her. She caught it on a reflex, and just stood there. He pointed his wand at Rose, and she too got slowly to her feet.

Deamon adressed Hermione, but looked only at Valent."I call for a truce. Get your people out of here. I'll call off my attack. Let's talk." Raising his voice, he called,"Scorpius!"

The man walked out, and bowed. Deamon didn't look at him."Release the Aurors, Scorpius."

Scorpius stood there, shocked. Deamon turned to him, and nodded."Release the Aurors."

Scorpius shook off his suprise, andwent back into the house. Soon the Aurors and thier allies filed out, and Hermoine told them to go to the ministry. They all stared at her, but then she ordered them to. They Disapparated.

Deamon walked into the house, and told his followers to go upstairs, and stay there. They went.

The four of them, Hermione, Deamon, Valent, and Rose, sat in the drawing room, and Deamon said,"I want to end this war. It was short, but you've lost loved ones. And if it goes on, I'll lose loved ones as well. I say we end it."

Hermoine frowned."But you've commited too many crimes."

Deamon growled, and Valent put a hand on his arm. They exchanged a glance, and Deamon controllled his anger."I will not go to Azkaban. Nor did I say I will give myself to the Ministry. I will end the war. There will be no more killing. And if any happens, I will be there to stop it. You Aurors were flawed. I was only waging this war for that reason. The Ministry is corrupt, and it's killing itself. In your purity, in Potter's purity, he believed that you can have a Ministry ruled by weakness. But you just let the corrupt grow stronger, because you believed that to step in, you would be considered just as bad a Lord Voldemort." Here, Valent winced. Deamon threw him a comforting look, whci he'd never done for anyone since he'd left Hogwarts.

Deamon went on."I request to be made head of the Auror office. With me there, your corrupt Ministry will not fall farther."

Rose laughed hollowly, but Hermione frowned."You actually mean what you say." She mused."You aren't lying. You really just want to help? But no. This isn't my decision. You killed almost forty people in your rise. We can't ignore that."

Deamon shook his head."I don't ask you to forget it. I can easily destroy your Ministry. I was going to, then rebuild it. But I have something to lose now. I'm asking to be allowed to use my skill for your benefit now. Not my own. Will you allow me to do so?"

Hermione sighed."It's not my decision. But I will step down. I was never head of the Aurors anyway. That was Harry. You can take his place. You truly show remorse for your crimes. I am also a skilled legilimens, you know."

Deamon nodded, and smiled. Valent clapped him on the back. With a wave of his wand, he released James, Albus, Hugo, and Teddy from his enchantments. He heard a scuffle above, and he ordered his men into the room. He told them all the news, and after the initial shock, most of them approved.

But not Arca. She threw him a furious look, and stormed out of the house, disapparating as son as she could.

Deamon got up, and so did Valent, Hermione, and rose. They left the house, and vanished into the crushing darkness, a new future awaiting them.

**Sooo sorry! I was so sure this wouldn't have had a happy ending! Oh well. This might be the last Harry Potter fic I write, so if anyone wants to use my characters, just tell me first. I don't mind. And yes. I did leave it open. So have fun, if you want. Anyone who liked this story might also like my others, though they're not HP. Hope you all liked it, even if I didn't think it was so good. R/R!**

**"A story is not a story in this world unless someone complains about it. If it is a friend, cherish thier idea and share it. That is Art." -Arciadrian**

**Hoping to see you all again! Arciadrian**


End file.
